


A mean to an end

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Femslash, Physical Abuse, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was only a way for Cora to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mean to an end

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble is unbetad. Also I've no idea what happened. I wanted to write smth for this weeks promp and then saw the prompt Cora/Lydia, face-slapping from the porn battle on femslash_today and it just kind of wrote itself..

It never got old to watch her wriggle. She might be the queen of her high school or whatever, but here, here she was only a way for Cora to get off. A mean to an end that otherwise might require her hiding her teeth and biting her words.

 

It wasn't that she was not pretty, beautiful even. She was, she was also smart enough to know when to back off, most of the time anyway. It was such a pity that she would limp on her way out. Maybe next time she would be more careful what she says.


End file.
